Trunks (Future)
Trunks is a character from Dragon Ball Z. He is the son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future. Background Trunks was born as a half-Saiyan on Earth during the years of peace after the battle with Frieza took place. In his alternate reality, Doctor Gero's androids have brought the world to ruin after Goku died from a heart disease. Trunks travelled to the past to save the world and destroy Gero's perfect android, Cell. Powers & Abilities * Ki: 'Like all Saiyans, Trunks can use Ki to fly, sense energy, and use several energy attacks. * '''Skilled mechanic: '''His mother, Bulma, taught him how to build and fix machines. * '''Martial Artist: 'Gohan taught him martial arts and made a great fighter out of him. * 'Burning Attack: '''A Ki blast that he shoots after performing several rapid moves with his arms. * '''Buster Cannon: '''An energy wave fired with both hands. * '''Burning Storm: '''Trunks shoots several Buster Cannon attacks in rapid succession. * '''Masenko: '''A two-handed energy wave similar to the Kamehameha. Taught to him by Gohan. * '''Heat Dome Attack:'Trunks is surrounded by a fiery energy dome, then fires a blast at an airborne opponent. * '''Finish Buster: '''Trunks fires an energy sphere. * '''Rapid Shot: An extremely fast energy sphere that deals moderate damage. * Energy Burst: Fires continuous energy bullets at his opponent. * Crescent Wave: '''A crescent-shaped energy wave. * '''Kamehameha * Afterimage: '''Creates an image of himself by moving at a speed faster than the eye can see. * '''Explosive Wave: '''Major release of Ki. * '''Mafuba (Evil Containment Wave): A technique that can seal anyone away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it are likely to die soon afterward, despite the success of the technique. The drawbacks of the technique can be negated if one posses enough power to use it without dying. Equipment * Sword: '''A three-feet long double edged blade given to him by Tapion. Trunks is extremely fast when using it. Alternate Forms * '''Super Saiyan: '''This form makes his hair golden and spikier. It multiplies his power by 50. ** '''Super Saiyan Third Grade: '''This form makes his muscles get a lot bigger and increases his base power 75 times. * '''Super Saiyan 2: '''Multiplies his power by 100. * '''Super Trunks: An unidentified form introduced in Super, that gives him a tremendous power boost. His aura resembles that of a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Blue. * '''Super Saiyan 3: '''In Dragon Ball: Heroes, he gained the form of Super Saiyan 3. This multiplies the Super Saiyan 2 form by 4. (Non-Canon) Feats Strength * Destroyed Mecha Frieza in mere seconds. * As Super Trunks, he could hold his own against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Zamasu at the same time Speed * Can swing his sword so fast that even enhanced entities, such as Mecha Frieza, have trouble reacting to it's swings. * Easily reacted and dodges an enraged mecha Frieza appearing far away. * Took down all of Frieza's army in just Full-Time Equivalent. * Is fast enough to get Bulma and baby Trunks out of the ship fast enough so the Ki wave doesn’t destroy them. Durability * Took no damage from Frieza's energy ball attack Skills * Killed the original Cell from his timeline. * Defeated King Cold with ease. * Became a member of the Time Patrol, a group dedicated to protecting time itself. * was Trained by both a future version of Gohan and later Vegeta. Weaknesses * Limited Ki. * His Super Form puts a huge strain on him and it might even kill him. * He is a lot slower in his Super Form. * Overly emotional. Fun Facts * Trunks name is named after a boxer when used for swimming. Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Sword Users Category:Ki Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Dragon Ball Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Martial Artists Category:Human Hybrids Category:Characters of Royal Lineage